


Unaware

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you're wasting your time on him because you think he's going to be the one person who's not going to hate you for that one time you killed a puppy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Duo pushed a cup of coffee across the table to Heero. Heero picked it up without looking and took a long drink; his throat moving convulsively with the hot liquid. Duo shook his head at the other man. "It was a stupid schoolboy crush, Heero. Even *you* can have one of those."

Heero stared at the wall for a moment longer before setting his coffee mug down on the table again. "This isn't just a crush. I was thinking about telling him everything."

Pausing with his own mug poised just in front of his lips, Duo asked, "Everything? Even things you haven't told me and I haven't found out about somehow anyway?"

His eyes blank, Heero said, "He knows about what I've done. Sure, we've all done a lot of killing, but the training, and the missions... none of the rest of you understand like he does."

"So, you're wasting your time on him because you think he's going to be the one person who's not going to hate you for that one time you killed a puppy? That's stupid!"

Duo was suddenly greeted with half a cup of hot coffee in his face. "Fuck you, Duo. You don't understand what it's like to go through twenty years of doing what everyone else wants you to do instead of doing everything for yourself -- sometimes even when it helps out other people."

Wiping his face angrily, Duo threw his whole mug at Heero, screaming in frustration when it hit the wall behind Heero and shattered. "No, Heero. Fuck you! I have been trying to let you know that *I* understand and won't judge you, but you're too busy thinking with your dick! I don't care how nice his ass looks in those jeans, Heero. He doesn't love you. And while that thick skull of yours was a good thing when you tried to kill yourself, I hate it now. Just give up, Heero. He will never, ever like you like that, or at least he'll never let himself admit it."

Heero stood up and walked over the broken ceramic pieces that crunched with every step. He paused at the door, his hand on the jamb. "You're wrong. And if you're not? Oh well. I'm just learning to lead my own life, Duo. Don't be upset that I'm finally taking your advice."

The slight burns on Duo's face from the coffee throbbed painfully, but Duo was unaware.


End file.
